Trust
by xoselu
Summary: "Competition brings out the best in products and the worst in people." - David Sarnoff. Secluding herself and giving out fake smiles when necessary - Miku has successfully built a wall to keep the other Vocaloids out. Will any of them be able to break through to the real Miku, or will she forever be shut in? [ Rating might change. ] - Piko/Miku


Trust

1st Fanfic –

Pairing: Miku/Piko – slight Miku/Len & Piko/Rin + Miku/Rin & Miku/Luka friendship

Rating: For now T, if I decide to continue - M for future chapters

My name is Miku Hatsune.

I am a Vocaloid and I exist for one purpose only.

To sing.

And through that, I will be able please my master.

I was successful. I was his most popular creation. Adored and sought out by many. I was happy. But soon there were more like me. Many more. Even improved versions of me and I was so confused.

Was I not enough? The way I am – do I not suffice? Do I not please master?

I was angry.

Why were there more like me? I'm showered with praise and you still continue to make more. I fear the worst. Being replaced.

We all live together in a large estate, in a Japanese styled house that was massive and took up the space of 5 acres. I often kept to myself while the other Vocaloids flocked together. I was slightly close with the Kagamine twins, but then again sometimes they were frustrated with the way that I constantly seek admiration from master. Kaito Shion and Meiko Sakine looked out for me and it was only natural since they served as 'parental figures' to us.

Luka Megurine, however, is an entirely different case. Her appearance is beautiful and womanly, whereas I – Miku Hatsune, have the looks of a teenage girl who's 'lacking in proportions'. I hated that Luka's voice is enchanting and already realistically human, while I still sound robotic unless my APPEND is used. I acknowledged her as my first rival and although she has tried befriending me numerous times, I've pushed her away. I'm too wary of her. Rin is just as good and popular, but I couldn't find it myself to push her away with her crazy antics. It's half the reason why I'm close to the Kagamine twins anyway.

Then there was Gumi, Lily, and Miki. And before I knew it the Vocaloid household was as lively as ever. This made me isolate myself completely. Too many rivals, too much competition – this made it tougher for me to keep up my cheerful, upbeat personality in front of everyone. I was a fake. Sickeningly sweet to all my admirers and my rivals, but my façade was well put up that only a rare few could see through it. One Vocaloid in particular was the male, Piko Utatane.

It was a casual day for me. I settled in the library of the house and busied myself with songwriting until he decided to come in and lean against the doorframe - simply staring at me.

So much for my alone time..

I hesitantly stood up from the table that I was working at, turning my body to face him.

"What is it, Piko-san? Is there something that you need?" I asked in the most joyful voice I could muster, eyes crinkling in a bright smile.

A pair of different colored eyes stared blankly at me. This was my first time talking to him since he arrived weeks ago and I already distrust him. He continued to stare indifferently, ignoring my question. It bothered me. He just kept staring and staring, making me feel unsettled. Minutes pass and it feels as if his eyes were piercing through mine, eliciting a small shiver from my body. What is he doing? Why is he just staring at me?

He shook his head softly and his USB tail started to sway back and forth, hovering over the floor. If it was possible, his eyes seemed to spark up in interest as he finally opened his mouth to speak.

In a surprisingly husky voice he spoke, "When was the last time you smiled for real, Miku?"

My brows furrowed in confusion and a bit of irritation. Dropping honorifics and asking me such a question – Who does he think he is?

"Excuse me, Piko-_san_? I don't understand what you're talking about." I replied sweetly, unintentionally adding bitterness to the honorific.

He crossed his arms from where he stood, rolling his eyes and then scoffing. Wow, what a haughty attitude from someone who wasn't nearly as popular as me. The nerve of him!

"Don't play dumb. I've watched you for quite a while and it ain't difficult to see that every smile that you wear on your face is absolutely fake. It's a simple question. I honestly wanna know when's the last time a real one has graced those lips of yours."

What the hell?

I glared at him with my eyes narrowing dangerously. "H-How dare you talk that way to me!" Damn it. I just had to stutter.

My face felt hot from being called out suddenly, but I quickly pulled myself together and gave him a cold but truthful response.

"It's been a while Piko-san, I don't remember when, but for sure you won't be seeing one any time soon. Now that you've gotten your answer, I'll take my leave. And don't call me by name alone. We aren't close enough for you to be saying my name without showing respect."

My voice was steady and I prided myself for not stuttering this time. I quickly gave a sharp turn to leave but was stopped by a firm hold on my shoulder. The audacity of him, he's even touching me!

Piko took a step closer to me, whispering into my ear with his breath tickling my ear, "What a shame, Miku-_chan_. A genuine smile from you would surely be a sight to see. See you around, Pop Diva." I was not facing him, but I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was grinning.

He sauntered out of them room that we were in and left me there to stand alone, pondering in my own thoughts and blushing madly.

What the hell is wrong with him?! He disregarded my need for personal space and outright called me fake! Well not necessarily, but it was the same thing! Heh, I will most definitely NOT be seeing him around. That settles it! I will avoid that damned Vocaloid at all costs, no matter what!

I don't trust him at all.


End file.
